I TRUST YOU PIETRO
by cherazod
Summary: This is a love story between Pietro  known as Quicksilver  and Alice  a character I made up They both have interest in each other and later they become much closer when they focus on taking Wanda away from the X-Men and sending her to Magneto. ENJOY
1. NOTICE NOTE

NOTE: LIST OF THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE CHARACTERS BEFORE READING THE STORY

In the story, Pietro will sound really out of character which is because this is his first time being in love. He won't be a jerk, he won't be a flirt, and he won't be the bad guy. He's now more mature and kind. Plus, he shows more affection towards his friends, family, and his love interest Alice.

Alice is a character I made up. She has interest in Pietro, but she has doubts about the relationship working out. There's a BIG conflict where Pietro has to complete his mission to save Alice's life. He needs to take his sister Wanda away from the X-Men and send her to Magneto. If he fails this task he's going to lose Alice forever. So it's either losing his sister from Magneto or losing Alice; a girl he barely knows but turned his life around.

Wanda doesn't remember _anything_ after Xavier wiped out all of her memories. So this is Magneto's big chance in taking his daughter in to his group to start a war between mutants and mankind.

THANKS FOR READING, YOU MAY BEGIN CHAPTER 1.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Alice. I'm a mutant and I'm proud to be one. I mean, why would you be so bombed out if you found out you have cool powers? So what if people looked at you as if you were a freak? Like my mom use to say, they're just jealous of your talents. Others may say it's a curse, but my powers are something I call a gift.

Today is my first day of high school in Bayville High. I'm really excited since I've heard there are a bunch of mutant students like me. My dad is worried since he's afraid of how I can get into a fight, but I assured him my powers are strong enough to protect myself from harm. Oh I almost forgot! I have the ability to turn anything on fire, including myself. Only this time, I don't feel any burn. So yeah, the next time some perverted guy walks by and touches me, I'll show him what I'm made of.

As I finally walked inside the school entrance, all the students just looked right through me. I guess they don't know that I'm a mutant. But right before I was about to take a few steps forward, someone tapped me on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw this blue hair guy who had a big grin on his face. His hands looked kind of funny since his pointing finger and middle finger were attached together, while the other fingers were separated. I wonder if he watches those alien series too much.

"Hi my name is Kurt, you must be new here." He took out his hand to shake. I smiled and shook hands with him, "I'm Alice, and yeah I'm new." He smiled again in a goofy way and said "I know, since I'm old here." I laughed which made him shook his head, "I mean, I've been here a long time, and I just never seen you around." He said blushing. I knew this was going to be another guy who had this crush on the new girl so I had to make an excuse. "Well, it was nice talking to you Kurt. I need to start getting organized with my books. Bye." I waved and started running.

I finally reached my locker. I tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. Then this strange feeling came across me; I felt this gush of wind passing by which caused my locker including the ones beside me open up. I turned around and saw no one. _Well that was freaky_. Anyways, after I stuffed all my books into my locker, I slammed it shut. Then, some voice freaked me out, "You wouldn't want your locker to be locked up again now would you?" I jumped from this sudden surprise. I turned around to face the stranger and saw that it was a boy. He had silver hair, blue eyes, and a brown tight shirt with jeans.

"You scared me." I blurted out. He laughed and looked at me with a sweet smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I looked away and laughed to myself. "Well I got to get to class." I started walking away then stopped to face back at the boy one last time. "And thanks." He rubbed his neck to act innocent "About what?" I smiled, "For opening up my locker." After I left, he still stood there. He still had that smile on his face.

END OF FIRST DAY.


	3. Chapter 2

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already midnight, I still couldn't sleep. After I helped her back there with her locker, she's been in my head for the rest of the day in class. And until now, I can still see her face fading back and forth. I sighed and started headed downstairs to get a glass of milk. That should get me to sleep eventually.

When I opened the fridge, I started drinking a bottle of milk that Lance bought. Then, out of nowhere, Toad's tongue suddenly spat out stealing the milk bottle away from me, "TOAD!" I shouted. He took a long gulp of milk finishing the whole thing, "Thanks, I needed that." He started hopping away until the lights were turned on, "So you two pathetic losers are the ones who keep finishing the milk. And I thought Blob was capable of doing it." Lance said smacking his own forehead.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on a chair, "Can't sleep Pietro?" Lance asked, "Nope" I responded back. "It's probably because of that new hot girl in your head." Toad teased. I stood up from my chair and ran straight to Toad pulling my fist in front of him, "Don't you ever talk about her like that!" I yelled. Lance stopped me and smiled, "He was just kidding Pietro, don't get all mad just because of some girl." I glared at Toad and dropped him down. Lance laughed, "Aww, don't tell me you like her Pietro."

I closed my eyes shut, "It's none of your business Lance, and I have no time in dealing with love relationships!" I didn't know why, but it _hurts_ me for saying that. Lance laughed again, "Alright, then you wouldn't mind if I asked her out on a date at the dance this Friday night?" I looked back at Lance with anger in my eyes, "What about Kitty?" Asking this question made his expression change.

He sat down and sighed, "She left me for Bobby, some new guy in the X-Men team." I looked at him with sympathy, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Lance cut me off with a crooked smile, "Hey it's alright, I mean, I deserved it for jerking around about the new girl, Alice." Hearing her name made my heart run. Toad suddenly laughed, "YOU TWO LOSERS ARE IN LOVE!" That made me and Lance really pissed. We started chasing Toad around causing an earthquake and tornado in the house.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	4. Chapter 3

Social studies class is such a bore. Since when do we need the history for our future? I looked out the window and saw the boys' basketball team practicing for their big game tonight. That's when I saw him again. The locker boy, I still haven't figured out his name. If I asked someone, he or she might think I have this crush on him. _But… do I have a crush on him?_

He shot the ball in from half court and his team mates started cheering for him. I smiled with this strange feeling inside. He noticed me staring which made him waved at me with his sweet smile. Then out of nowhere someone threw the ball on his head. I laughed at the sudden accident, which was a big mistake because when I turned back to face the teacher, everyone was looking at me.

"Welcome back to Earth Ms. Alice. Please tell me what happened after World War one ended?" I smiled and answered, "Um… World War two began?" this made everyone laugh, including myself. The bell suddenly rang, which was my chance to run. I ran straight out the door as if I was a thief who just stole a bag of money. I looked back to see if the teacher was coming after me, but looking back made me bump into someone. "Oh, my, gosh I'm sorry." I said picking up my stuff in a clumsy way. "It's alright, better slow down next time." The stranger said pulling out a hand.

"I was running away from Social class and…" When I took the strangers hand and finally got up to see who it was, I saw him, again for the third time, "locker boy…" I blurted. He laughed and scratched his head, "My name is Pietro." I laughed and saw that he was looking at my hand holding his. I let go and shrugged it off "Right, sorry, again. How did you get here so fast? I mean, the last time I saw you, you were out there in the basketball court." He gave out a thinking expression and said, "Let's just say I know my way around. Have you?"

I shook my head, "Nope, but I'm getting the hang of it." There was a 2 minute silence as we just stared at each other. "I was wondering if you'd come to the game tonight to watch me play?" he asked breaking off the silence, "Um… yeah sure, I'd love to go." I answered. "You'd _love_ to?" he asked again making sure he heard it right. "Yeah, I mean, I don't see why not." I said with a smile.

Kurt suddenly sees me and started waving at my direction, "Oh no." I said. Pietro turned around and gave a mean look at Kurt, "is he bothering you?" he asked. "Sort of, well he's just being nice and I don't want him to get too close to me." I answered feeling freaked out. "I'll distract him. You run along to lunch, I'll see you tonight." He said. "Thanks Pietro." I started headed out to lunch walking fast.

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	5. Chapter 4

I turned around to face Nightcrawler and stopped him from where he was standing. "Got a problem Kurt?" I asked in a furious tone. "No, I'm just passing through." He tried to push me aside but I was still in his way. "You don't happen to be after Alice, now would you?" I asked suspiciously. "It's none of your business." Kurt tried to grab me by the arm, but I took him by surprise first. I ran as fast as I could while holding Kurt by the collar. As we were back at the basketball court I pushed him against the wall. "You really have the nerve to hit me with that ball you know that?"

"You deserve it for being a show off." He said trying to break free "Look the next time I catch you close to her, I'll finish you off capish?" I said furiously. "What makes you think I'll do what you say?" He said with a grin. "Then I'll tell her about this." I pressed his watch which made him turn into a blue furry elf. Kurt gasped in surprise and turned himself back to human. "Face it Kurt, she'll never accept you like that." Kurt's face turned into anger as he looked away feeling ashamed with his appearance, "You think she'll accept you as well when she finds out you're a mutant like me!"

He vanished out of thin air, leaving only smoke. I coughed and looked around to see if he was in sight. Looked like he was gone for now. I'll make sure that blue fur ball doesn't see Alice again. I ran back to lunch cafeteria and started off my day as usual. "Hey Pietro, looks like Scott Summers flirting with your girl." Toad said pointing at their direction. I rolled my eyes and saw them sitting down having lunch together. I was furious.

I was about to make my move until Lance stopped me. "Forget it Pietro. You almost made a scene with Kurt. I'm not going to allow you to make a scene with Scott Summers." I groaned. "Fine, but I'll get him for this." I said sitting down, taking a burger from Blobs plate. "Hey that's mine!" He yelled. "BLOB YOU GOT 15 MORE OF THESE ON YOUR TRAY!" I yelled so loud that every student was looking at our table. Lance smacked me on the shoulder, "Nice going Pietro, you finally got your girlfriends attention" I looked at Alice and saw her smiling at me, I smiled back and waved.

"Looks like you're in love with Alice, Pietro." Blob teased and started singing with Toad, "Pietro and Alice, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" this got Lance so annoyed that he rocked the ground until Blob fell on top of Toad. "KNOCK IT OFF! You're embarrassing me." I complained. Scott Summers stood up from his seat and tapped Lance by the shoulder. "GOT A PROBLEM SUMMERS?" he asked with a threat, "Yeah, can you keep it down?" he asked back. "What you gonna do about it?" Lance said shaking the ground a bit. "Let's not make a scene Lance." I said trying to calm him down before he causes another Earthquake.

Lance gave Scott one last nasty look and started walking away. "Let's go." Blob got up and helped Toad, since he sat on top of him. We were heading outside, but as I was close to Alice I whispered in her ear "Don't forget about tonight." She replied back "I won't" with a wink.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR


	6. Chapter 5

"So how long have you been playing basketball Pietro?" I asked as he was walking me home that night. "Since I was 7" He replied. "So was your dad or mom the reason why you wanted to become a basketball player?" His face expression changed when I asked about his parents. "Nah, more like basketball takes me away from all the complications going on with my family. My mom and dad got separated a long time ago. Leaving me and my sister on our own" I felt sympathy for him. "Sorry to hear about that, but where's your sister now?" I asked. "She's in the mental hospital to control her _power—_I mean mind." He blurted at the end. I was quiet by his sudden answer.

He saw that I was suddenly quiet and decided to break the silence, "It's alright to ask Alice." He took my hand and pointed at a small bench. "Come on, let's take a break." I nodded and followed him. As we sat down, I looked up at the sky and saw the stars shining really bright. "It's beautiful tonight." I said feeling captured by its beauty, "Yes you are…" he said. "_What_?" I asked to make sure I heard him right. "I mean yeah, it's beautiful…" he said while he shook his head.

I laughed and continued looking up at the sky. Of course I heard him say that _I'm_ beautiful, but I don't want to flirt with him or feel really close to him. He just doesn't know that I'm a mutant. I don't know what he'll do if he knew about it. I looked back at him and saw that he was staring at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare" He shook his head. "It's alright. I mean, I look at people all the time. And when I'm quiet more than a hundredth things could be running in my mind." I replied.

"Well what's running in your mind when you look at me?" he asked. When I looked into his eyes, I could see them sparkling. I could feel my cheeks heat up from his sudden question. "I can't put everything to words Pietro." I said looking away. "Alright, then what's the first few words that comes into your mind when you think of me?" he asked. "It would be locker boy." I blurted out. We both laughed at the comment. I looked at him and he looked at me. And in that moment, I just didn't want to break the connection.

He started leaning close, which was what I also did. We kept leaning closer to each other until our lips were inches away. Then suddenly the lights above us acted funny. We looked up and saw that the metal that was holding the light started to fold into a knot. I was shock. Pietro's eyes widened as he saw this happen. He stood up and took me by the hand. "Where do you live?" he asked in a hurry tone. "Right over there across the street." I answered, still looking at the metal. Before I could say anything more, Pietro carried me in his arms and suddenly we appeared in my bedroom. "Whoa what just happened?" I asked looking at Pietro.

He sighed then looked back out the window, "Alice, I'll explain everything tomorrow." He was about to jump out. I tried to stop him but he ran really fast until he was nowhere in sight. I couldn't believe my eyes. Pietro is a mutant like me.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE


	7. Chapter 6

I ran back at the spot where I caught my father using his powers. "Where are you Magneto? SHOW YOURSELF!" I got hit by a metal and landed head first on the ground. "Good to see you again Son." Magneto stood in front of me and gave out a fake smile. "What do you want?" I spat. "Just came to say hello to my only son. Is that wrong?" he asked innocently. "YOU JUST HIT ME WITH THAT METAL AND RUINED MY MOMENT TO KISS A GIRL I REALLY LIKE. YOU DON'T CALL THAT WRONG!" I shouted.

"Get over it Pietro, she's just another mutant girl you would forget eventually." His words made me go in shock. "She's a mutant!" I said in disbelief. "Why so surprised? Wasn't it obvious?" he asked. "Just leave me alone Magneto!" I stood up and started walking back to the brotherhood. "Not so fast son." He warned. "You don't know how fast I can go and you are not my father." I shot back. I suddenly heard something breaking. I turned around and saw him destroying the metal roof of Alice's house. "ALRIGHT STOP!" I begged, "What do you want?" I finally gave in.

He gave out a grin and saw that he finally had my attention. "I have an important job for you Pietro." He began, I knew this was going to be bad, but he then continued on "I want you to join the X-Men." He said. "Why do I have to join those losers?" I snapped. "The X-Men are planning to take your sister Wanda in. I will not allow that to happen." He replied. "_Are you nuts? _You want me to save Wanda! She'll snap and have my head off!" I protested. "SILENCE" Magneto commanded, "Charles has removed all her memories, so she does not remember you or me. So _make her_ remember."

"What makes you think I'll do it?" I asked in a pissed tone. "Because here's the fun part. If you don't do it, I'll make sure you never see your girlfriend again." He replied and was about to fly off. "There's nothing you can do to keep me away from her." I argued. I saw all the lights in the street explode one by one. "Don't make this complicated Pietro. You have a job. Now do it. Don't be stupid enough to choose that girl over your own father." That's when he took off. I couldn't believe it. After all these years my father just comes by to see me all because he wants to use me? _Great father huh? _I headed back at Alice's place to see if she's alright. When I got there by the window, she was sitting up in bed looking at my direction.

She got up and opened the window to let me in. I was about to explain until I felt something warm come over me. I had to blink 5 times to notice that she was hugging me. "Thank God you're back." She said in a worried tone. I laughed and hugged her back. That was the first time I felt like I wanted something to last forever. "Look, there are some things you need to know about me. Like what just happened just now."

She nodded as if she understood, "I know you're a mutant, and I am one myself." I sighed and ran my hands through her hair.

END CHAPTER SIX


	8. Chapter 7

Pietro explained everything about his father's plan. To be honest, I have no idea what to do. "So you'll join the X-men and try to persuade your sister to join you and your father's side once again?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head, "No Alice, I have nothing to do with my father. After I help him take Wanda away from the X-Men, I'll make sure they never bother us again." He replied. "Why will he be bothering me?" I asked confused. "If I never accepted this mission, you'd be dead by now. He knows I'd do anything to keep you safe from harm. And I'll keep that promise." He answered holding my hands.

I sighed and looked into his bright blue eyes, "When will you join the X-Men?" I asked. "I'll join when I can find a good reason they'll believe. For now, I have to explain to the brotherhood about this." He replied standing up and preparing himself to leave. "Then why don't I join the X-Men with you?" I demanded. "No, it's too risky." He protested. "Me being there could be your reason Pietro. If I join the X-Men, there will be a good chance they'll accept me. What's even better I can get close to Wanda and help you out." I assured him

"No, I'm not letting you do this. It's too dangerous." He begged. I laughed at his concern. "Pietro, we are talking about the X-Men. Scott and Kurt are nice guys." He rolled his eyes after hearing their names, "Too nice actually." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Please Pietro, you're doing something big for me and I want to help you in return. I won't take no for an answer." I said. "Fine, but talk to your parents about moving in with the X-Men as soon as possible. I'll have to deal with Lance and the others. For now," he kissed my forehead and smiled, "get some rest." I sat back down on my bed and waited for him to leave. "Good night Alice," he said as I smiled back at him, "Good night Pietro."

As soon as he left I went back to sleep. I may have met him yesterday, but Pietro risking his life for me gives me an exception to help him and be by his side.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	9. Chapter 8

As soon as I returned back to the brotherhood, Lance was already sitting down in the kitchen waiting for me. "So how was your date with Alice?" I rolled my eyes and got down to business. "Lance we need to talk." He nodded, "Alright, what's up?" I took a deep breath and let it all out, "I'm going to join the X-Men." I said as I looked down at my shoes feeling awkward. "WHAT?" Lance asked in disbelief.

"I'm not leaving you guys okay? I'm just doing this because Wanda's there." I explained. "Didn't Wanda try to kill you?" he asked concerned. "Well yeah but that bald head Xavier wiped out her memories so she doesn't remember me or Magneto." Lance shook his head with disappointment, "Don't tell me you're doing this for your father." I slammed my fist on the table, "HE IS NOT MY FATHER." Lance put up his hands to surrender, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Then why are you doing this?"

I lowered down my voice and whispered, "I'm doing this for Alice." Toad suddenly appears with Blob laughing like twits. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING IT FOR SOME GIRL!" Toad laughed. "Magneto would have her killed if I said no!" I fought back. "That's enough, now the both of you knock it off!" Lance yelled, but the both of them continued on laughing. "Fine, have it your way." Lance rocked the ground until Blob fell on top of Toad, for the second time.

Lance rolled his eyes and faced back to me, "Look, I won't get in your way or anything, but is she worth it?" I smiled to myself then told Lance straight in the eye, "Would you do the same if it was the sake for Kitty's life?" Lance nodded, "Yeah, even though it hurts knowing that she's in love with some other guy." I agree, "Don't worry, I'll mess around with that Bobby guy and make sure he gets what he deserves." I winked. "Nah forget it I only want Kitty to be happy, that's all." Lance stood up and headed upstairs to his room, "You better start packing Pietro."

Lance was right. I headed upstairs to my room and started unpacking. As I was done, I lay back down on my bed and looked at the night sky outside of my window. I know Alice is worth it. If she didn't mean a thing to me I wouldn't have reacted back there when Magneto threatened to hurt her. But on the other hand, I feel happy to finally get to see him again. Even though he left me a long time ago, he's my dad, and I somehow wished he could be there for me before so that things weren't so complicated.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT


	10. Chapter 9

I looked down on my pancakes and didn't have the feeling to eat. "Alice, is something wrong?" My mother asked. "_Are you pregnant?_" my dad asked jokingly. "Dad, eew, that's gross!" I shouted. My dad gave out a big laugh and eventually stopped when my mom smacked his head. He coughed, "Sorry, I was just _kidding_." He teased. I sighed and finally had the urge to ask them. "Mom, Dad. Ever since I've discovered my powers, I always wanted to find answers on how I got them." My mom looked worried, "What are you trying to say Alice?" she asked. "I want to move in with the X-Men." I finally answered.

"What is that, some sort of rock band?" my dad joked. "No dad, it's a place where special people like me learn to control and understand our powers." I answered. "Then, where is this place?" my mom asked. "It's the big mansion that we saw as we were driving on our way here remember?" my mom nodded, "Yes I remember the sign that said Xavier's Institute." I smiled as she finally got the picture. "Yeah, I want to join them and study more about my powers, even if it means I have to live there." I said.

"Is it safe?" my dad asked in a worried tone. "Yes, I've met a couple of people that goes there and they're really nice." I answered. "Were those people _boys_?" my dad asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes, "_Dad!_" I shouted feeling really annoyed. My mom had enough and smacked his head for the second time. "Look, I'm fine with you wanting to go. As long as I talk to whoever is in charge with the X-Band," my dad said. "Professor Xavier is in charge, and the name of the institute is _X-Men_." I corrected him. "Tell you what; if you finish your pancakes your father and I will talk to Professor Xavier today after school." I gave out a big grin and started eating my pancakes as if I got my appetite back.

Before I could finish my last bite of pancake my watch suddenly started beeping. "Crap I'm late!" I got up, picked up my bag, and started headed to school. "Be careful Alice!" my mom shouted behind giving me a wave goodbye.

As I finally reached to the school's entrance out of breath, I felt something ran really fast behind me. I turned around and saw no one. _This is plain freaky_. I took a few steps toward my classroom door until I felt someone hold me by the waist. Then all of a sudden I was already sitting down on my desk. Before I could say anything, Pietro put his finger on my lips to quiet me down. "Shh, open your books and act like you've been here since class started." He winked. I smiled and spent the rest of the period goofing off with him.

Now don't get me wrong. Pietro is a really nice guy, but I don't know if I'm sure about having this crush on him. It's too risky and my number one goal is to help him with his mission. Save Wanda from the X-Men and make sure Magneto doesn't bother us.

END CHAPTER NINE


	11. Chapter 10

"Professor I won't let you do this!" Scott warned. "Let's listen to what he has to say." The professor replied, "Now Pietro, why do you want to be here?" he asked suspiciously. "It's because he wants to take Wanda!" Scott argued. "For crying out loud Scott, could you like, chill?" Kitty complained. "Look, I know you all don't trust me," I started, but then Nightcrawler interrupted, "You got that right." He said folding his arms. I sighed and continued anyways, "I'm only here because I want to be close to Wanda. I haven't seen her since I was 8," I began, "and since she doesn't remember me, it's a good chance she wouldn't have me killed when we spend time together."

"So you left the brotherhood and joined the X-Men all because of this?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "I told them about it and they understand," I answered pleading. "I just really want to see my sister again and be by her side." The professor closed his eyes as if he was thinking. "Very well, I'll see to it that you'll spend time here. Kitty will show you to your room." He finally answered.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Alice appeared. "No need professor, I'll show him the tour myself." She winked at me. "YOU'RE THE NEW MUTANT GIRL!" Kurt shouted. "Yes Kurt, she came by with her parents and asked to stay here." The professor replied with a smile, "But on second thoughts I'd like Kurt to show Pietro to your room." Kurt's skin appeared pale blue. "I'm going to share my room with him? No way!" he protested. "Kurt, you're being such a baby, I mean what else could Pietro do?" Kitty asked.

"Oh come on Kitty! Just because you use to date Lance doesn't mean you can trust his friends." What Kurt said was a big mistake. Kitty stood up and slapped him across the face. _Well that was something I wished I could do. _"Never speak to me again!" she screamed and stormed off to her room. "I'll go after her." Alice said and started following Kitty. Kurt sighed and looked back at me with a glare, "You better not mess around with my stuff." He said as he turned around and escorted me to _our_ room.

When we were finally alone, Kurt shut the door closed and kept an eye on me as I started unpacking my stuff. _What was his problem? It's not like I have a bomb or anything. _"So are you really here for your sister or because of _Alice_?" he asked suspiciously. "It's none of your business Kurt." I replied. "Since we are roommates, it makes it my business! Why are you really here Pietro?" this fur ball elf was getting on my nerves. "LOOK. I'm here for Wanda _okay?" _I spat rolling my eyes. "Fine, we'll see about that." With that, he just vanished leaving nothing but smoke in the room.

I looked outside of my window to see the view… but as I looked outside something caught my eye. I saw a girl who had short black hair with red highlights. She looked gothic in a way and was reading some Twilight book. When she dropped the book down she noticed me staring at her. And in that moment… it finally hit me. "_Wanda_?"

END OF CHAPTER TEN


	12. Chapter 11

I knocked on Kitty's door and heard her scream go away. "Kitty, it's me Alice. Can I come in please?" I asked politely. "Oh it's you, yeah come on in." she replied with a sniff. When I got in I saw her lying flat on her bed with her face on the pillow. I sighed and sat next beside her and gave her a pat on the back just to cheer her up. "I can't believe Kurt would bring up something like that. ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF PIETRO! Like, now Pietro's going to tell Lance about how the X-Men are such jerks toward them, including me." Kitty said while her tears started to fall. "Shh, everything is going to be alright Kitty. I don't think Pietro would say such thing. He's a really nice guy." I replied with a smile.

She sat up from bed and faced me, "You really think I'm not such a bad person after I broke up with my ex-boyfriend Lance?" she asked. "Well I can't say yes, I mean, why did you break up with him in the first place?" I asked in return. She sniffed again, "Well, ever since this other mutant guy Bobby came and joined the X-Men. He started having interest in me and everyone kept pushing me and him about how we were perfect for each other. So I tried it out. I wanted to see if being us together would make me feel any butterflies, but I didn't feel any of that." She choked and started to cough, so I had to pat her back. "Alright continue." She cleared her throat and continued, "This was something I thought was private between us X-Men. Then Bobby had to show off to everyone that he was dating me."

I nodded. "Lance heard about it and was completely broken. He didn't hurt me or Bobby though. He just got over it and continued on. I wanted to tell him the truth but when I was about to, I heard his conversation with his friends that I'm only the past." Her eyes started to look watery as she said the last sentence, "he said, he's going to start finding that special girl and knows that she'll was never meant to be me." Tears sprang down her face as she started to sob once again. "Shh, it's not your fault Kitty." I told her, _which was a total lie_. "NO IT'S NOT! I'm such an idiot for being with Bobby and not thinking about Lance's feelings!"

I sighed and heard a knock on the door, "Kitty? Can I come in?" it sounded like Kurt and from the sound of his voice we knew he was nervous. "What do you want?" Kitty spat. "I came to apologize." He replied. I looked back at Kitty and gave her one last smile, "Hear him out Kitty, who knows? Lance might open up the door and let you in to explain how much you're sorry." She looked up at me with a crooked smile. "Well, what I'm trying to say is, what goes around comes around." I stood up and started walking to the door. "She's waiting for you," I told Kurt as I was on my way out to the hall. "Oh Alice?" he called out. "Yes?" I replied. "I'm sorry for being shock back there when I heard that you were a mutant." He apologized. "It's alright Kurt." I replied with a smile. He reached out his hand and shook mine "Welcome to the X-Men."

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN


	13. Chapter 12

"Wanda?" I whispered as I stood in front of her. When she looked up, she looked right through me. _She couldn't remember me alright. _"Hello, you must be new here." She said while she took out her hand to shake. I shook hands with her and still I could say nothing. "What's your name?" she asked. "It's Pietro," I replied while forcing my urge to hug her tight in my arms. "I'm Wanda. So what kind of super powers do you have?" she asked kindly. I couldn't remember any time before when she talked to me sweetly. "I can run really fast," saying that made me laugh. I remember when we were kids I use to show off to Wanda every day that I was the fastest man alive. And if Wanda would ever fall, I'd be there to catch her right on time.

"What are your powers?" I asked in return. "I don't know. I haven't figured out yet, but I do know I'm a mutant." She answered with a smile. Her smile made me realize how much I actually miss her. Suddenly, some old man with a cowboy hat walks towards us, "Wanda, the professor wants to see ya." He said. Wanda nodded, "Sure thing Logan." She looked at me and gave one last hand shake good bye. As she was finally 10 steps ahead of me, I felt tears in my eyes. "Are you alright bub?" Logan asked.

I shrugged off and shook my head. "Yeah, just got something in my eye." With that I headed straight on back to the mansion. I stood in front of my door and I was about to go in, but Alice stopped me just in time. "Hey Pietro, I need your help." She said. "What's up?" I asked. She sighed and looked back at Kitty's room. "Can I have Lance's phone number?" she asked. "Why do you want his number?" I asked back suspiciously. "I need to explain some things to him about Kitty." She answered. "What does he need to know about?"

She sighed, rolled her eyes, and pulled me to a small corner where no one was around. She told me Kitty's side of the story about the break up relationship with Lance. At first I felt sympathy after hearing how hurt Kitty must feel but then the other side of me says _she deserves it! So what if she's heartbroken? It's her fault for being with Bobby in the first place that selfish little—_"Pietro? Hello?" Alice said waving her arms in front of me. "What?" I asked. "Were you listening or what?" She asked. "Yeah of course, I want to help out, but I'm the one who's going to talk to Lance okay?" I answered.

She nodded with a smile and hugged me tight. I laughed at the sudden surprise and hugged back. "Thank you Pietro." She whispered. "Always welcome." I replied. "My god, can ya all get a room?" Rogue said pushing between me and Alice. _That girl has issues. _"Sorry to get in your way miss Rogue." She rolled her eyes at the comment. "Whateva, but in the next time _please_ take it someplace else!" she yelled and slammed the bathroom door closed as she got in.

"Rogue wait!" a man with a Cajun accent cried out as he tried opening up the bathroom door. "Um… you do realize that's the ladies room?" Alice asked. "Gambit knows." He took a step back and started heading outside. "Who is that guy?" Alice asked with interest in her voice. "I don't know… but I hope he doesn't come back." I replied glaring at him. She slapped me on the chest real hard after I said that. "Ow! What was that for?" I yelled. "You're just jealous." She teased with a wink. I laughed, "Am not!" I yelled as she started heading her way to the kitchen. "You are too!" she yelled back.

"Don't worry Alice! I know you'll be coming back to me." I teased. Suddenly Rogue appears out of nowhere and punches me on the shoulder. "OW! Now what the hell was that for?" I yelled at her. "Men." she mumbled with a glare and started heading her way back to her room.


	14. Chapter 13

After dinner, we all headed back to our rooms.

"You know, I think Pietro has a crush on you." Kitty said while putting on a pink sweater

"What makes you so sure?" I asked suspiciously

"Isn't it obvious? Whenever you're around him, he looks at you for more than 5 seconds." She teased

"Well, maybe he just finds me weird looking. I mean- I don't want to ruin our friendship all because of this stupid _love bug_" I replied while forcing myself not to blush.

She yawned and got into bed, "Well suit yourself, goodnight Alice…." After 10 seconds she was fast asleep.

"Good night Kitty."

When I looked out the window I saw Pietro in his room talking on the phone. I guess he's probably talking to Lance about Kitty right now. _I do hope Lance forgives her_.

…

I never had a crush on anyone in my entire life. It's probably because I'm afraid of not being loved back. I know I found some evidence that Pietro likes me; like the time we almost kissed then we were disturbed by his father Magneto, and also knowing that he's doing _this mission_ to keep me safe from harm.

I do like him, but I'm just afraid to admit it to anyone. I don't even have the guts to tell him.

…..

I sighed and tried my best to go to sleep. This confused feeling inside makes me sick… but in the same time…. It makes me feel warm.

[PIETRO'S SIDE]

I looked up over Alice's bedroom window and saw her fast asleep. I couldn't help but smile whenever I see her.

"You really like her don't you?" Kurt's voice came which made me jump

"Dude, don't do that!" I complained.

"Sorry," he said as he sat down in his bed, "So do you like her or what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I replied, "Do you ever see me stare at any girl in school like this before?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Alice seems to be the first girl you've fallen in love with." He commented

"What?" did he say Love? I never used that word in my entire life, nor did anyone have ever said that to me.

Kurt laughed lightly and put his head on his pillow, "I had a crush on Alice ever since she came walking in the hallway on her first day of school," he told me with a sigh, "but then I had to push down my feelings to think of her only as a friend because I know you _love_ her."

"What makes you so sure that it's love?" I fought back.

"I saw you from a far…" He sat up, "You were running to class as fast as usual, but when Alice appeared in the locker room…. You stopped from where you stood and looked at her."

"Well yeah, but isn't that what everyone does if they only like someone?" I asked

"No Pietro, I don't just mean look with your two eyes, I meant as in you actually looked at her and saw that she was the only visible thing to you when you were running faster than the speed of light. Does that ever happen to you before?" he asked curiously

For the first time I actually agreed something with the X-Men. Of course I can see things when I'm running fast, but when I saw Alice I just stopped and stared.

"No…" I whispered looking out of thin air as I thought about it

"Some word of advice, don't lose her. You'd be very disappointed if she's suddenly out of your life." He said as he yawned.

"I'd be more disappointed if she doesn't feel the same." I told to myself.

I went straight to bed after talking to Kurt for another 10 minutes. To be honest, he doesn't seem to be such a bad guy. Now that I know how I feel for Alice, I just need to know how she feels about me.


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning I woke up from a loud scream I heard across the room. I sat up in bed, looked beside me, and saw Kitty having the same expression as me. Like, _what the hell is going on?_

The both of us got up from bed and got outside to check on the screaming. As soon as we got out we saw Wolverine guarding the door while there's some drama going on inside that room. Kitty and I went over to Wolverine and what we saw inside was Jean and Ororo trying to calm Pietro's sister Wanda.

She was literally out of control. I saw a lot of stuff floating around the room and some being smashed to pieces. It would be suicide if anyone got in. Kitty wanted to take action and help out but Wolverine wouldn't budge. He told us to stay out of it and go back to our room.

I'm just like, _seriously? _He expects us to stay in our room and ignore all the screaming and smashing noise coming from next door?

We stood there and watched everything. Jean was protecting herself and Ororo with her energy shield while Ororo was talking some sense out of Wanda. She just wouldn't listen and the more lectures Ororo gave the worse outcome came.

Pietro arrived just in time. He ran passed Wolverine without him actually noticing.

"Wanda calm down, listen to me…" he pushed Ororo aside and focused on his sister

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Just relax Wanda…" he held her head and started whispering soothing words to calm her down

"It's too hard! It's hurting my head!" she screamed even louder

"Fight it Wanda, I know you can do it!"

Wanda screamed from the top of her lungs and suddenly fell back to bed.

All the stuff floating around falls to the ground causing everything to look like a mess. Jean and Ororo went over to Wanda to see if she's alright. Professor Xavier finally arrives.

"She's been in a bad memory that keeps coming through her mind."

"Will she be alright Professor?" Pietro asked concerned.

"Yes, she will. What you did was very brave Pietro and you saved your sisters life. For now she needs rest. I want everyone back in their room."

"Alright, shows over." Wolverine muttered as he started blocking our view and sending us back to our room.

Well that was something I'd never expect in a place like this. Kitty groaned as she landed face first on her bed.

"That was so scary." I whispered to Kitty. I lowered my voice down because I was actually afraid that Wanda could hear me.

"You should see her do it like, every single day. This is actually the first time she calmed herself down less than 10 minutes thanks to Pietro."

Right Pietro, he did a really good job back there which impressed me a lot. Although I do wish that I was in Wanda's position at that moment. Pietro really cared for her.

"Hello? Alice, are you listening?" Kitty waved her arms

"Huh?"

"You weren't thinking about Pietro now, were you?" she gave me those teasing eyes which irritated me.

"No I wasn't!" I fought back

"Yes you were, and right now you're like, blushing!" she tossed her pillow at me.

I picked up my pillow and started hitting her back and she picked up her little heart pillow that had the name Lance in it and started hitting me with it. I wanted to tease back but then we hear this other loud shouting noise coming from outside.

We looked at each other again and head outside to see what was going on.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE!" Scott yelled at Pietro

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHERE TO BE SUMMERS!" Pietro yelled back.

And the quarrel just kept going back and forth & and back and forth

"YOU'RE JUST HERE BECAUSE YOU WANT TO TAKE WANDA BACK TO THE BROTHERHOOD AND LEAVE US X-MEN!"

"Hello? The last time I checked I'm already a part of the X-men!"

"YOU WILL NEVER BE ONE OF US!"

"**SCOTT, THAT'S ENOUGH**." Jean used her powers and washed him off with water from the vase.

"Ah!" he shouted from the sudden surprise and glared over his shoulders, "Stay out of it Jean." He looked back at Pietro as if he was ready to attack.

"I don't want to do this _SUMMERS_, I'm here because I want to be here with my sister. So I don't want to be wasting my time with a punk like you."

"Oh yeah, Well let's see what you got!" He tried blasting Pietro with his laser eyes but I got in between them first.

"Scott you're being a child!" I yelled from the top of my lungs.

"Get out of the way Alice!" he yelled back.

"If you want to mess with Pietro you have to mess with me first!"

I was so pissed at him that I literally got on fire.

"Alice, don't…" Pietro whispered, "I'd really appreciate you for doing this but just don't bother."

What he said made my fire went out. Are you _serious? _I'm trying to protect you and you just want to push me away?

Wolverine eventually arrives and demanded all of us to stay in our room until we are all allowed to come out.

I didn't hesitate. I just looked back at Pietro with a mean look and stomp away back to my room. _Jerk._


	16. Chapter 15

Alice gave me this look that I just couldn't figure out. I told her I appreciated her and all of a sudden she gives me a mean look. _What was that for?_

Kurt pulls me back as we headed for our room. When we entered I ran my hand through my hair and sighed heavily.

"Rough time handling with your sister or is this about your fight with Scott?" he asked

"It's Alice." I groaned

"Well you did piss her off back there. _What were you thinking?_"

"What the hell did I do? I just said thanks but no thanks because I don't want you to get hurt."

"No, it sounded more like you could handle it and you don't want her to help because you can do things on your own."

"Did I really sound like that?"

Kurt smacked his own forehead with embarrassment. _Of course, you idiot, _Was the expression he gave me.

"Whoa, should I apologize?"

"Hmm… let me think, _WELL DUH,_ do you want her to be pissed at you for the next 2 weeks? A girl can be very mature and serious about little things."

I got up immediately and opened my door to see Alice, but Wolverine was right in front of me.

"Going somewhere bub?" he snarled

"Uh….. No…."

So I slammed the door closed and looked back at Kurt who shook his head, his face expression said _big mistake._

"What do I do now?" I asked

"You better call her," he took out his cell-phone and dialed Kitty, "I'll be calling Kitty since they share the same room."

[ALICE SIDE]

"UGH!" I groaned

"What's wrong with Scott? He always picks on the Brother Hood no matter what." Kitty groaned as well

"I'm not pissed about Scott. I'm pissed at Pietro for being such a lone wolf. I want to help but he just decides to push me away!"

"Of course he doesn't mean anything that way. He probably doesn't want you to get hurt you know? Scott is a really tough guy and he never softens up in any circumstances. Pietro saved your life."

"Well what would you have done if Lance did that to you?"

"I'd understand and back away. I would never get into a fight, because it messes everything up."

Kitty's cell-phone suddenly rings.

"Like, hello?"

"Kitty it's me Kurt, can Pietro talk to Alice please?"

"Oh hey Kurt, yeah sure, I'll put her on," she handed the cell-phone to me.

"Pietro wants to talk to you."

"Okay, tell him I'm not in the mood!" I yelled

"Look whose acting like a child now." Kitty shot back.

I rolled my eyes and took the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"Alice, I want to apologize about what happened back there. I was piss and I didn't think before speaking." _Kind of like what I'm doing right now._

"It doesn't matter Pietro." I lied

"Yes it does, I completely dissed you back there and it wasn't fair. I'm sorry okay? I promise I'll never do anything like that again."

I didn't reply which got him nervous. _Did I say something wrong?_ Pietro thought to himself.

I appeared in his room with the help of Kitty's power.

"Whoa, don't you guys ever knock?" Kurt said with a surprise

"Sorry, Wolverine was outside checking on everyone's room," she grabbed Kurt by the arm, "We are leaving these two love birds alone." She then faded back to our room with Kurt.

When we were finally alone, Pietro looked at me with his soft puppy eyes and started apologizing again.

"I'm sorry okay? _I_ really-"

Before he could say anything more my lips were pressed against his. After 10 seconds, I backed away.

"You're a jerk for saying something like that, but since you apologize and you were having a really bad temper back there its fine. I finally remember you're here because of your sister and I can't stand in the way. So as long as I'm not bothering you everything will be just fine."

Pietro started laughing which got me curious, _what's so damn funny?_

"Alice, I'm here because I want to protect you and keep you safe from Magneto. I would never let anyone hurt you. That's why I didn't want you to go back there and cause a scene with Scott all because of me. You are what matters most to me."

He wrapped his arms around me. In that moment I just hated Pietro, because I'm trying to be mad at him but he's making me smile and feel happy all over again.

Kitty suddenly appears, "Whoops! Time's up." and takes me back to my room

"Kitty, you ruined a really good moment!" I complained

"Sorry, I just heard Logan talking to Rogue and now he's on his way here."

"Where's Kurt?"

"He's back at his own room, so how'd it go with Pietro?"

"I just hate that I love him."

With that, Kitty started squealing and I couldn't help but squeal along with her. Haha!


	17. Chapter 16

Me and Kitty got dressed and went out to get breakfast. I'm really nervous about seeing Pietro, because I just kissed him unexpectedly. I didn't even plan on doing that! I mean, something came over me and as soon as I saw him I just had this urge to do it.

"So what did you guys do in the room?" Kitty asked

"Well," I looked around in case anyone was spying on us, "we kissed."

Kitty gave out a squeal and started patting me on the back.

"I knew you had a crush on him!" she winked

"I didn't know what came over me okay? He gave out those cute puppy eyes which made me had the urge to do so."

"_You made your first move on him?_"

"I didn't plan on doing that alright?" I hissed

"What are you guys whispering about?" Kurt asked out of nowhere.

"WHOA!" I yelled

Kitty glared at Kurt and smacked him on the arm, "Don't scare us like that!"

"Well, sorry!" he laughed, "Anyways, Alice, what did you do to Pietro? One minute he's all worried about what he did to you, then the next when I came back he's all happy like he won lottery money."

"He didn't tell you what happened right?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Well ya, he couldn't even speak English!" he replied

"Where is he now?" Kitty asked

"He's in the bathroom probably taking a shower."

Hearing about Pietro in the shower made me blush

"Uh… Alice, why are you blushing?"

"No I'm not!" I fought back

"YOU'RE BLUSHING!" Kitty and Kurt replied at the same time

"Fine, but so what if I'm blushing?" I turned to face away before they could see my red face

"ALICE AND PIETRO KISSING ON THE TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Kitty and Kurt sang as I started walking faster

I laughed to myself. God, this feels like elementary school all over again.

[PIETRO'S SIDE]

I was singing in the showers for the first time.

_Found myself today singing out your name_

_You said I'm crazy,_

_If I am, I'm crazy for you._

_Sometimes sitting on the dark wishing you were here turns me CRAZY~~~_

"How embarrassing can you get Pietro?" Magneto called out from nowhere

"HOLY!" I almost tripped but thank God I steadied myself, "ever knock?" I replied

"What happened to the shallow Pietro I once knew? You use to run off to one girl from another."

"That was before alright, now can you leave, I need _privacy._"

"Haven't gone soft now have you? You are now friends with Nightcrawler and having feelings for this mutant girl."

"Her name is Alice," I spat, "and I haven't grown soft. I'm still the same."

"_Oh really, _you use to be uncaring. Now you feel sympathy for strangers your barely even know."

I rolled my eyes and continued on taking a shower. Then the water stopped.

"Hey! What gives?" I said looking up

"Remember your task Pietro. I _need_ Wanda. If you don't succeed by the end of this month..."

All of a sudden the water sprang down on me real hard

"OW! Hey the water's hot!" I yelled

"Be prepared to say goodbye to your girlfriend Alice."

With that the bathroom mirror suddenly smashed into pieces.

_Great, good luck with another 7 years of bad luck Magneto_


	18. Chapter 17

[PIETRO'S SIDE]

Scott was in my face as soon as I got out of the showers.

"Oh, hey" he said looking down and scratching his neck

"Hey…." I replied with a confused look and left to my room to get change.

Before he went in the bathroom & I went to my room, he turned around to face me one last time

"About the fight this morning…" he started

"Forget it," I replied then turned to face him with a crooked smile, "I already got over it"

"It was just unprofessional, and as a leader I apologize and hope nothing weird goes around between us." He took out his hand to shake

I nodded and shook hands with him, "Deal"

With that we went our separate ways, but I started running when I heard him yell about the bathroom mirror.

[KITTY'S SIDE]

I sat down and ate my breakfast next to Alice and Kurt.

All of a sudden my cell-phone started ringing.

"YOU LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER?" Kurt cried out as he heard my ringtone

"Ugh! I so do not, I just like his songs." I replied as I stuck my tongue out, "Like, hello?"

"Kitty…."

The voice made my heart struck, it sounded like….

"Lance?" when I called out his name everyone at the table looked at me. I stood up and walked outside somewhere private.

"Lance? Is that really you?" my voice starting to choke up from feeling too excited and nervous at the same time

"Yeah," he replied with a smile, "I don't want us to go on like this."

I sighed and shut my eyes, "Me neither,"

"Pietro told me everything, and I'm sorry if you had to hear about me saying that you were never meant to be the one."

"No Lance, I'm the one who should be sorry for seeing Bobby in the first place and not telling you about it." Tears started falling as the feeling of guilt were building up

"It's alright Kitty, look, I want us to start over. That is… if you want to."

I nodded and ran my hands through my hair, "That would be great," I breathed in.

"I'll see you in school alright?" he said trying his best not to let his tears fall

"Yeah, definitely," I replied

"I love you…" he whispered

"I love you too" I whispered back

With that we both hung up at the same time.

I headed my way back & when I opened the dining room door everyone who was listening by the door fell on top of each other.

"OW! Kurt ya tail is on my face!" Rogue yelled

"Sorry!" he disappeared out of thin air and appeared behind Rogue to help her up.

"Why do I have spikes on my shirt?" Alice asked as she stared at her brand new blouse

"Whoops, sorry man." Evan called out and helped her up

Logan shook his head with embarrassment "Kids these days," he muttered

"Um…. Like, how much have you guys heard?" I asked blushing

Logan, "Everything kid,"

As soon as Pietro walked by the door I hugged him in a fierce embrace and thanked him continuously "THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Uh… you're _welcome?" _he replied

[ALICE'S SIDE]

As soon as I saw how happy Pietro made Kitty become, I couldn't help but smile.

He looked back at me and smiled as well.

All of a sudden Logan had to ruin the moment, "Alright, alright, enough with tha love fess, you got school to catch."

"WAIT! I NEED TO GET CHANGE." Kitty cried out as she started pulling me to our room

"No time for that, let's go X-Men." Scott said as he pulled Kitty's hand with his in case she would run off back to her room and make everybody wait.

"Come on Pietro," I pulled his hand with mine and we all started walking to the X-Van

"I CALL SHOT-GUN" Kurt yelled as we were in front of the huge black van

"Race ya there blue man!" Evan replied, but as soon as the both of them opened the door, Pietro was already there.

He winked, "Sorry, I'm just too fast."

"Better luck next time guys," Scott told and started putting his seatbelt on, "Everyone ready?"

As soon as he heard yes, yeah, and whatever he drove off with speed.

Somehow I felt as if Scott was trying to show off to Pietro that he can also be fast.


	19. Chapter 18

[ALICE's SIDE]

The closer we got to school the more I noticed Kitty's cheeks burning hot red.

"Are you alright Kitty?" I asked holding her hand

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Like I'm totally fine." She replied with a weird happy face

"She's just happy that she'll be making out with Lance now." Rogue said rolling her eyes

"Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah, MUAH!" Kurt teased

"Kurt, knock it off!" Kitty shouted, "And it's not like any of your business." She hissed at Rogue

"Whateva" Rogue replied rolling her eyes

I shook my head and laughed. As I looked up front I noticed Pietro looking back at me through the mirror by his side.

"So Pietro, how long do you want to stay with the X-Men?" Scott asked

"Probably just a month and I'll be out of your way." He replied not giving any eye contact on any of us

"You know, you could stay longer?" Kitty told him from behind

"Yeah man, even though we are enemies we don't mind for you to stay." Evan agreed with Kitty

Pietro laughed at the sudden suggestion, "I made a promise and I'm keeping it. I want to spend time with Wanda for this month and that's it. I'll be back with the brotherhood."

Scott turned back to face at everyone and noticed they were all speechless. I mean, Pietro has only been here for 2 days and they're all upset about him only staying for a month? Just imagine how they would feel if they knew about him in a mission on taking Wanda back to their father.

"Anyways, when is Wanda going to start learning at Bayville high?" I asked trying to break the silence

"She'll be staying back. The professor thinks it's best for her to be homeschooled and stay away from contact with anyone at Bayville High." Scott replied trying to find a parking spot

"She's going to be homeschooled by _whom_?" Pietro asked curious

[BACK WITH WANDA]

"That's it Wanda, you're almost there!" Logan cried out, trying to catch up with me as I started running toward two sharp flying weapons.

"AH!" I used my powers causing one to explode but the second weapon was still flying my way, "LOOK OUT!" I docked down and faced back to see where it was headed

"What the," Logan's eyes widen as he saw the flying weapon headed toward his way, "HIT THE DECK!"

When he docked down he looked back.

Ororo placed a statue on top of a fountain and sighed with relief, "Finally," but all of a sudden the weapon cut off the statue to half. Her smile suddenly faded into anger, "What—LOGAN!"

"That was an accident Ororo!" Logan cried out trying to stay out of sight.

Storm eventually picked him up using her powers, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO PUT THAT STATUE TOGETHER?" she yelled

"Alright, fine! I'll buy you a new one, how does that sound?" Logan replied

Storm threw him to the bushes and shook her head, "Money isn't always the answer to everything Logan." She told him with a sly smile

I laughed out loud at the sudden incident which made Logan and Ororo smile as well. All of a sudden I was on the ground screaming in pain.

"Whoa! Wanda!" Logan called over

"Wanda!" Ororo went over to me as fast as she could, but thankfully the pain was gone.

I sighed, "I'm fine Storm, and it was just another memory that faded in my head."

Logan sighed with relief as well. "Well thank God you're alright kid." He said and gave her a pat at the back. He then headed off back to the mansion.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ororo asked suspiciously

"Getting my wallet, have to fix this fountain sooner or later right?" Logan replied with a smirk

Ororo shook her head and laughed

"Uh—Storm?"

"Yes Wanda?"

"I have something to ask you…"

"Alright, what is it?"

"You know that fast silver hair boy name Pietro right?"

"Yes, I saw him last Friday as he entered here."

"Yeah about him… ever since I saw his face I felt as if I knew him before, like we had this connection."

Ororo furrowed her eye brow, "What kind of connection?"

"Like I've seen him before and he's been in my life but I never noticed."

Ororo was silent at first but then she gave me a crooked smile, "It's probably just dreams you see"

"Well that's another thing. I see Pietro in my dreams as well, like this one dream I saw him and me together as young kids having fun one day…."

Suddenly I could see the moment through my eyes as if it was a flashback….

"We were at the park hand in hand, he said if I'd ever fall he would catch me just in time. I of course laughed at his sudden promise because his right leg was broken. Then this man took me away from him."

"Who was that man?" Ororo asked

"It was Pietro's father…"

[FLASHBACK MOMENT]

"FATHER NO!" Pietro called out trying his best to run

"HELP, PIETRO!" I called out to him reaching my hands for his

"Pietro tried his best to run, but he falls down and just couldn't pick himself up. I wasn't sad with the fact that I was being taken away, but that fact that Pietro was in pain and he just felt helpless."

"Wanda," Ororo called my name waking me up from the memory

"Huh?" I replied with little tears in my eyes, "I'm sorry Ororo, it just felt so real."

[ORORO'S SIDE]

"I understand child," I told her and helped her back to her room

As soon as she was inside I walked over to the Professors office

"Charles, I have something important to discuss about."

"I know about her memories Storm. I can see them as well." He said, facing outside the window

"_You can?_" I asked surprised

"When I cleared her memories, there were some she didn't want to let go." He replied looking back at me, "Pietro could somehow bring back a little of her memories."

"Should we warn her about him?"

"Let's not interfere with the both of them. I'd like to see what would happen as time goes by."


	20. Chapter 19

[PIETRO'S SIDE]

As soon as we all arrived, we got out of the van, and headed to school together. All eyes were on us. This was the first time I felt insecure.

Evan saw how nervous I started to become, "Hey man," he put his hand on my shoulder, "just because you're staying at the Xavier's institute doesn't mean you _have_ to stick around with us."

"Are you saying you don't want me around?" I asked as I furrowed my eyebrow

"What he meant was, if you're not comfortable around us you can go ahead and hangout with the brotherhood. We are not forcing you to be by our side." Kitty replied

I looked at the X-Men's face expression, I didn't see any irritation. Alice didn't give any eye contact when I looked over at her.

"Nah, I want to get use to this feeling." I finally answered and took Alice's hand

"I think I'm going to puke." Rogue muttered.

"You need to lighten up Rogue!" Kitty teased as she bumped her hips against Rogue

"Yeah, whatever happened to that _guy_?" Kurt asked suspiciously

"I don't know what all of yall are taking about." She said as she pulled her hair behind her ear

"Oh you mean Gambit?" Alice asked

"CAN YOU ALL STAY OUT OF MA BUSINESS?" Rogue demanded over at Alice, Kurt, and Kitty.

"They didn't do anything wrong, so there's no reason to yell." I said seriously

"Why don't you worry about your sister Wanda and I'll deal with my own problems okay?" she rolled her eyes and went in the ladies room, "jerks." She mumbled as she swung the door open.

[KITTY'S SIDE]

_Like, what was her problem? _She flips out every time we talk about relationships, especially when it comes to that Cajun guy, Gambit.

"She's probably having her monthly period." Alice whispered at me

"Like every day? I don't think so." I replied with a laugh

We continued on walking all together until we saw the Brother Hood coming toward us. Scott ignored the warning that Lance gave on his face. So we kept on walking.

Now, we were face to face with them.

Before Lance could say anything, Toad hopped in front of him.

"You're going to start hanging out with these losers Pietro?" Toad asked with a smirk

"Is there a problem?" Scott asked as he was ready to attack

"Nope," Toad replied, "We just wanted to escort Lance over here to talk to his pretty kitty." He winked over at me

"Gross," I mumbled

Lance gave out a cough that sort of meant, _leave us alone._

Scott nodded at Lance and turned back to face me, "We'll be in class, call us if there's any problem."

With that, everyone left, and it was just me and Lance.

"Hi," he started

"Hey," I replied trying to avoid his eyes because it might make me blush

"Um…. So how've you been doing?" he asked

"Good I guess…."

"Okay… that's great." He replied trying to sound cheerful to break the awkward atmosphere between us

The first bell suddenly rang. WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN NOW?

I sighed and looked at Lance, "Sorry, I got to get to class." I started walking away until I felt his hand holding mine

"Kitty, I don't want things to be weird around us." He looked at me with his sad eyes and didn't want to let go.

"I don't want it to be that way too Lance."

"I want us to start over," he said with a smile, "there's this cool restaurant that just opened up and I was wondering if you'd like to go there with me tonight for dinner."

"Yeah, I'd love that!" I replied trying not to squeal

"Great, I'll see you after school." before he walked away I pulled him in for a kiss.

Suddenly the second bell rang. DAMN IT!

I pulled away and gave him a quick hug, "I missed you."


	21. Chapter 20

[ALICE'S SIDE]

During lunch break Pietro decided to sit with the Brother Hood. I didn't mind, since I had the X-Men.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me with Lance, Alice. I haven't been this happy since I got my new Iphone 4." Kitty said holding my hands with a huge grin on her face

"That was 2 days ago!" Kurt said

"So what?" she replied

"So… can I borrow your phone?" Kurt asked feeling a little hope

"NO. It's called _I_ phone, which means its _mine_." She replied

"Sheesh, you've become selfish." He mumbled.

"Am not!" she fought back

"You are too." Rogue said as she sat down next beside her

"Rogue, what happened to you? We haven't seen you since first period." Scott asked

"Am fine, I just need to get my head together," she replied with a smile, "Look, I wanted to apologize to you guys about this morning." She looked over at me, Kurt, and Kitty.

"It's alright," I said

"Yeah, I mean, we're use to it" Kitty assured her.

"I just have these fights going on with Gambit, but the worse is over. He invited me to dinner tonight and he said I could invite friends, so I was wondering if all of yall would want to join." She asked looking at us with a smile

"You sure it's fine with him and this is not a date we should interfere?" Kurt asked, just to make sure.

"Well yeah, yall could bring dates as well if you want."

"I wonder if Lance would like that," Kitty said to us, "I have a date with him today after school and he said it's at this new restaurant. I don't know if he'd want me and him to spend time alone or if he'd rather have friends around."

"Last time I checked, we aren't friends." Scott said looking over at the Brother Hood.

"Come on Scott, Pietro didn't seem to be any harm to us so what could possibly go wrong with Lance?" Jean asked.

"Fine, but if things gets messy this is the last time we'll be hanging with other mutants."

"WOOT WOOT!" Kurt yelled as he hi-fived with Evan

"You're such a buzz kill." Rogue muttered as she glared at Scott

"Well speaking of Pietro," Kitty got her eyes on me, "Are you planning to go with him tonight?"

"Probably not, he wants to spend more time with Wanda." I replied

"You know, I'm just _sayin_ alright? Ever since you came around, I've noticed silver boy acting differently." Rogue commented

"So, he wasn't silver before?" I asked surprise

Everyone burst out laughing at my question. _What did I say wrong?_

"That's just a nickname I made for Pietro. _Anyways_, Pietro use to be a flirt. He dated lots of girls here, but don't worry about it; _he never took any of em seriously." _Rogue whispered at the last part

"Pietro use to start fights with us; especially Scott, but now he barely have problems." Jean agreed

"Yeah, he was such a mean guy, but ever since you came along he suddenly becomes Mr. Goody two shoes." Kitty added

"So is this a good thing or bad thing?" I asked everyone

"It's a definite _weird_ thin. I mean come on man, we are like big time enemies, and all of a sudden he doesn't hate my guts." Evan replied

"So he changed all because of me?" I shook my head, "No, that can't be true. Who knows? He's probably nice because Wanda made him all soft."

"Maybe you should give Pietro some space for him to be with his sister." Kurt added trying not to look at me

I looked over at Pietro and sighed, "You're right Kurt…."

Even if it's the sake of my life. 


	22. Chapter 21

[WANDA'S SIDE]

Pietro was the only one who arrived back. He went to check over at my room to see if I was there. He turned around and saw me standing right in front of him. _Which I can tell - scared the crap out of him._

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

"No, nothing," he shook his head

"Okay…" I said with a laugh

"How are you?" he asked

"I'm doing great, you?"

"Doing good." He said with a nod

"Oh um… I just want to say thanks for this morning. I really appreciate you risking your life to help me."

He nodded once again and replied, "It's no big deal"

"Of course it's a BIG deal, you could have been killed you know that?" I asked in a worried tone.

Nobody has ever risked something like that before. Ororo and Jean have the power to control me in some ways, but Pietro's speed power has nothing to do with it.

"Yeah I know, but it's worth it," he replied

"Come on, you barely know me and you say it's worth it?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he shot back

I sighed and shook my head, "Then… how can I repay you?"

"Come with me to this newly opened restaurant."

"When do we leave?"

"Now," he said and took my hand as we started walking out.

"Alright, BUT, this is only a friend _hangout_ thing right? This isn't a _date_."

He stopped from where he was standing and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well _yeah, _I mean that's just gross! You're my sister and it would be wrong if," before he could finish I cut him off.

"I'm your sister?"

"I mean," he smacked his head and shook, "You're _like_ my sister."

"Oh…"

Pietro carried me all the way to the restaurant since he told me it's the only _fastest_ way. As soon as we arrived at the front door, we saw everyone sitting at a small corner.

"Hey, you made it!" Kitty and Lance called out. Pietro and I sat next beside the both of them. The rest of the gang were having fun talking and eating.

"So how'd you find this place?" Pietro asked Lance

"I saw the sign when I was on my way to school," he looked over at Kitty and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her blush and giggle, "and since we are the first customers, the owner says _everything_ is on the house."

"Great, well better eat up Wanda," he whispered over at me

The night was simply fun. Everybody had a good time laughing and eating as much as we can. Somehow I couldn't get over Pietro's words. _You're my sister. _I know he meant_ like a sister_, but I just can't get over it. I really feel like we have this connection. I'm going to ask the professor about this as soon as possible.


End file.
